vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Thousand Year Blood War= Summary Mayuri Kurotsuchi (涅 マユリ, Kurotsuchi Mayuri) is the captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His previous lieutenant was Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-created "daughter" and his current lieutenant is Akon. He formerly served as the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division under Kisuke Urahara. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 7-A | At least 7-C, likely higher | High 6-C Name: Mayuri Kurotsuchi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 12th Division, Former 3rd Seat of the 12th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Hirenkyaku Shoes, Genius Intelligence, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu and from other dimensions of space time), Longevity, Stealth Mastery (With Nisehada), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (With Reiatsu Amplifcation device and Shunpo), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon and Garganta), Body Modification, Regeneration (Low-Mid with Regenerative Serum and High-Mid to possibly Low-High with Liquid Form), Intangibility in Liquid Form, Sound Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Shikai, Poison Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (Mayuri can implant sensors into his Zanpakutō to automatically block sword attacks), Thread Manipulation, Power Nullification (With Reishi Kotei Sōti), Explosion Manipulation (Bankai self destruction, fake body self-destruction and self-destructing suit), Reactive Evolution (With Bankai), Limited Necromancy (Can revive dead arrancar and turn them into his subordinate. After acquiring blood samples from his target, Mayuri can control Giselle's zombie by injecting a special drug into her zombie), Illusion Creation (With Postcognition Drug), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), (Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (He has resistance to all his drugs) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Tōshirō) | At least Town level+ (Casually defeated and toyed around with the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz), likely higher | Large Island level (Able to stab straight through a weakened Kenpachi's body, defeated a Zombie Tōshirō, defeated Pernida with the help of Nemu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Far superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime) | At least Hypersonic+, likely higher | Relativistic (Able to perform surgery on his hand, stop Pernida's nerves and reconstruct his hand before Pernida could react. He was also able to dodge Pernida's multiple Heilig Pfeil barrage with ease, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Mountain Class+ | At least Town Class+, likely higher | Large Island Class Durability: Unknown, possibly Mountain level+ (Survived a Reishi Arrow from Uryu in his Quincy: Letzt Stil form even though it made a massive hole in his abdomen) | At least Town level+, likely higher (Superior to Hueco Mundo Renji and Chad) | Large Island level Stamina: Very high. Much weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human, was still standing despite a gigantic hole blasted in his torso. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, tens to hundreds of meters with projectiles, several hundreds of meters with his Bankai. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō. Also carries around various serums/toxins and gadgets of his own making to use in combat. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in Soul Society. According to Shunsui Kyōraku, if given a full day to prepare with enough information at hand, Mayuri can find a solution to any problem or obstacle. He's capable of altering his internal organs and was able to discover a way to resurrect the dead Arrancars. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nikushibuki: When Mayuri stabs himself with his Zanpakuto while in its sealed state; it shifts him into a liquid form as a way to escape from battle as he cannot fight back, nor could his opponents harm him. Jabarakaina:: Mayuri can use his left arm as a grappling hook that explodes on contact, at the cost for dealing some pain to him. Hidden Kusarigama: Mayuri can pull his ear out to make a scythe to use in combat. Nisehada: Mayuri blends with the enviroment as a way to track hide his presence from whoever he's tracking. Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. File:LiquidForm.jpg|Mayuri's Liquid Form File:Jabarakaina.gif|Jabarakaina File:Nisehada.gif|Nisehada Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. *'Ashisogi Jizō:' The weapon can paralyze the body parts it stabs, while keeping the pain receivers intact to make the victim still experience the pain. *'Ashisogi Jizō, Kyōdo Yon:' Mayuri sticks his finger in one eye of the baby's head, causing it to begin leaking a dark fluid while the baby opens its mouth to scream, paralyzing anyone that does not have Mayuri's blood in the span of a few seconds. File:Ashisogijizo.png|Ashisogi Jizō Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. *'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō:' Mayuri's Bankai can breathe out a toxic poison that he can use to overwhelm his opponents with as it can spread across a wide area. Mayuri can take it to the next level by making the poison hard to resist via altering the substance. File:Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo.jpg|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō File:Retractable_Blades.gif|Retractable Blades File:Self-Destruct_Protocol.gif|Self-Destruct Protocol File:New1.png|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai *'Retractable Blades:' Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. *'Self-Destruct Protocol:' Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it attacks him. *'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai:' Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai can create modified versions of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō with the information and data Mayuri sends to it; this allows it to counter specific abilities of Mayuri's opponents. Such as having roughly 70000 layers of nerve cells to counter anyone who can control the nervous system of their opponents. Hojiku-Zai: Mayuri can regrow any lost limbs with a regenerative serum that he carries with him. Superhuman Drug: Mayuri has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. However it only works if the target has consumed it from growing out of Mayuri's cells, which makes it not as combat applicable as his other inventions unless specific circumstances occur. Garganta: Mayuri was capable of replicating the Hollow's technique to move to and from Hueco Mundo via opening a dimensional portal from thin air. Anti-Shadow Clothing: After realizing that the Wandenreich's invasion of the Seireitei had something to do with shadows, Mayuri created luminescent clothing for himself and Nemu to prevent the formation of shadows in his laboratory. His outfit is composed of a large robe with a spiked hood, and Nemu's takes the form of a form-fitting robe with a top hat. Reishi Kotei Sōti: Mayuri's invention that can temporarily stop the flow of any reishi it comes into contact with. Postcognition Drug: Another drug Mayuri has that can cause a pseudo-time loop in the victims head by manipulating the hippocampus part of their brain. It can be broken if the victim does not kill Mayuri, but killing him more than 10 times will succumb them to temporary paralysis. Hirenkyaku Shoes: A pair of shoes that gives Mayuri the ability to temporarily hover above the ground, rendering any attacks that requires him to touch the ground useless. In addition to this, by pressing a section on the top of the shoes, Mayuri can propel himself forward with a continual blast of energy from the bottom of each shoe. Nerve Freezing Agent: A drug injected into the nerves of an organism which forcefully freezes any organs of the victim that consumed it, however it can be countered by shedding the nerves off the body. Fake Body: '''Mayuri has fake bodies of himself that he can control from a distance. As they are fake bodies, they don't have memories, a mind nor a past that could be manipualte by the likes of Tsukishima. They can't work in other dimensions and Mayuri is able to self-destruct them. File:New2.png|New Bankai File:HealingSerum.jpg|The Regenerative Serum File:The Superhuman Drug..jpg|The Superhuman Drug File:590Mayuri intercepts.png|Reishi Kotei Sōtito File:638Hirenkyaku Shoes.png|Hirenkyaku Shoes File:Nerve_Freezing_Agent.png|Nerve Freezing Agent '''Key: Soul Society Arc | Hueco Mundo Arc | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) Askin's Profile (High 6-C forms were used and Askin started in Base and Mayuri was given knowledge of Askin's Vollstandig while starting in Shikai) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Geniuses Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Scientists Category:Sword Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Trident Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Parents Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Thread Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier